Souris bêtement et profite de la vie
by Nelio
Summary: Ils se battent les uns contre les autres pour s'arracher la victoire des mains, mais au fond ils se respectent tous et s'admirent mutuellement, non? Une fiction en hommage à cette amitié si belle et singulière qui les lie tous. Post Christmas Bowl (parce qu'au japon ils ont encore cours après Noël, me semble-t-il... né? ) maintenant un deuxième chapitre indépendant ET encore un 3 !
1. Souris bêtement et profite de la vie

C'est une fic assez mignonne selon moi, mais la musique que j'écoutais pendant que j'écrivais l'est encore plus: [Durarara! MAD | Shizaya] Order Made with English Translation - YouTube

Elle en vaut la peine. Lancez-là et commencez à lire. La fic risque juste d'être plus longue que la musique. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Il marchait difficilement, plié en deux, une main sur le ventre, l'autre accrochée à la rambarde. Il n'était pas beau à voir. Mais il marchait. Il avait encore la force pour ça. Ça irait.

* * *

"Yo!"

"Yo! Ça va? Mizumachi est là? Il m'a dit qu'il me rendrait mon fric.

-Ah, oui mais les gars de poseidon m'ont envoyé un message comme quoi ils viendraient tous en même temps avec un poil de retard.

-Oh, d'accord. Et je suis le seul de Seibu alors?

-Ouep, pour le moment. Par contre bonne nouvelle, Sakuraba a convaincu Shin, Ootawara et Takami de venir!

-Le coach avait pas dit qu'Ojou avait un entraînement strict à respecter?

-Ben oui mais pour Takami par exemple, l'an prochain il sort de l'école. Pour les autres je sais pas comment ils ont fait pour le convaincre. M'enfin bon. Heureusement qu'il y a plein de bouffe."

Yamato laissa Riku et retourna avec Taka s'occuper du barbecue. Ils avaient tous prévu un pique-nique avec tous les copains du Chrismast bowl; en résumé les as des équipes et un peu plus. Seule l'équipe de Deimon avait assuré qu'elle viendrait au complet fêter le Christmas bowl et tous ces moments qui les avaient rapprochés. Les autres joueurs s'étaient rappelés alors que les Devil Bat étaient l'équipe à l'effectif le plus réduit de tout le tournoi. Là où certains avaient des tonnes de remplaçants, souvent oubliés, les Devil Bat utilisaient tous leurs joueurs au moins un fois. Une vraie famille dont chaque membre avait été présent durant toute l'aventure, dont chaque membre avait eu son moment de gloire. Des mecs attachants, charismatiques et surtout de vrais démons du terrain qui forçaient le respect et l'admiration autant que la sympathie. On pouvait en dire autant de tous ceux qui allaient venir.

"On sera combien?

-Va savoir, peut-être une petite cinquantaine avec de la chance!"

* * *

Il marchait relativement vite, il avait la force pour cela, mais il le faisait parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de ralentir. La première raison était une simple mesure de précaution mais la deuxième raison agissait comme un timer sur lui. Un compte à rebours légèrement imprécis.

* * *

"Ah, ce serait pas Kurita-san que je vois?... nom de dieu, matez-moi ce sac de bouffe! Eh, fallait pas!

-Mais si, avec Komusubi-kun et moi, il faut bien! J'ai même entendu dire que Gaoh viendrait!

-Fnn!

-Exactement!

-Hein? Il a dit quoi, Komusubi?

-Ben qu'en fait, tout ce qu'on amène, moi, lui et Gaoh on sera bien capable de le manger en entier, alors...

-Ouah. Et ma mère qui me traite de morfal! Faut que je vous présente!

-Posez tout là et asseyez-vous un peu!

-Qui va venir, sinon?" Demanda Riku, assis dans l'herbe, sirotant une brique de jus de fruit.

"Euuuh... ben tes potes de Seibu, toute l'équipe de Deimon, une grande partie de l'équipe de Poséidon... quelques gars d'Ojou, Akaba et Kotaro des spiders, Bamba et quelques potes à lui, il me semble... y'aura aussi ceux de Hakushuu: Gaoh c'est certain, Marco aussi et après je sais pas.

-Et chez toi? Y'a que toi et Taka?

-Non, y'aura aussi Karin et deux potes. Méga barbecue quoi!

-Alors, fuckin' feignasses, c'est tout ce que vous amenez comme bouffe?

-Que... pourquoi je m'étonne, en fait? Oh, salut Monta!

-Salut les gars! J'espère que vous avez prit de quoi boire!

-Euh...

-Voilà. C'est ce qu'on se disait. Hiruma a prévu le coup, on a de quoi faire.

-Et les autres?

-On vient tous par nos propres moyens. Sena a dit qu'il aurait une course à faire, il arrivera probablement en dernier. Ah et on a convaincu Habashira de venir, avec un peu de chance il tiendra parole!

-Ah, ben chouette. Il amène quelque chose?

-Je pense pas. M'enfin bon. Euh... c'est quoi ce car?

-Yes, v'là les Poséidon!"

* * *

Il marchait plus difficilement. Toujours avec autant de détermination et avec le même rythme, mais sa tête le lançait. Il risquait de s'écrouler dans peu de temps. Mais il fallait qu'il marche.

Il fallait absolument qu'il continue. Le chemin n'était pas si long. Il pouvait y arriver. Il devait y arriver.

Il y arriverait.

Cette perspective le réjouit.

* * *

"Bon, alors je vous compte... ou pas.

-Pff, feignasse.

-Plagiat!

-Hein?

-Non, rien.

-Eh, Takami, Ootawara, regardez! ce serait pas Sakuraba et Shin, là-bas?

-Ah, si. Ben au moins Shin se sera pas paumé. Eh, Sakuraba, t'en a pas marre de jouer les baby-sitter?"

* * *

_Ce que ça me fait chier, ces conneries. Pourquoi je viens à leur pique-nique débile, moi? J'en sais foutre rien. Pourquoi je me suis laissé convaincre? Même pas: pourquoi je viens, tout simplement?! Ça me coûtait rien de leur poser un lapin. Mais quel abruti._

_Non mais franchement._

_J'aurais dû rester avec ma moto et la customiser avec Bibi, plutôt que lui dire que j'avais autre chose à faire aujourd'hui. Bon, au moins je suis pas loin d'arriver, je me suis pas paumé. On dirait bien le parc, là-bas. My god, pas un chat. Fin de l'année scolaire, c'est désert. Tranquille. Au moins j'aurais pas la honte; je me ferai pas repérer par une connaissance._

* * *

"La baby-sitter? Moi?

-Tiens, à propos de nounou, il est où notre nabot?

-Hein? Qui ça?

-Le fuckin' nabot!

-Ah, il a dit qu'il serait en retard.

-Pff. Il aura rien à bouffer, ça lui fera les pieds.

-T'es un peu dur, là.

* * *

_Ah, ils sont là. J'arrive bon dernier, on dirait. Je soupire. La purge, va falloir que je les supporte tout l'après-midi, je le s... hein?_

"Eh, le morpion? Tu fous quoi, là?"

_C'est bien Sena, au moins?... Si-si, c'est Sena. Il nous fait une indigestion ou quoi?_

"Eh, c'est bien un pique-nique, non? Parce que s'il fallait manger avant de venir... ho, tu m'écoutes?"

_Visiblement non. Je me met devant lui, éventuellement pour lui mettre une bonne claque._

"Quand quelqu'un te parle tu... Merde..."

* * *

Hiruma tourne la tête et balaye l'horizon de son regard de faucon.

"Oh? Le fuckin' motard escorte le chibi? Il a des affinités avec les nains?

-Habashira est gay?!

-Qui sait?... keh keh keh!

-*soupir* D'accord, j'ai compris.

-...Hein?

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Hiruma ne répondit pas. Son regard perçant avait vu tout de suite pourquoi Sena était escorté. En fait, il aurait bien eu besoin d'une escorte, mais _avant_, un peu plus tôt. Là, Habashira lui servait de béquille.

"Mais qu'est-ce que..."

Tout le monde avait suivit le regard d'Hiruma. Et finalement, tous sans exception se déplacèrent comme un seul homme, lentement d'abord puis avec un rythme soutenu, une course rapide mais peu fatigante. La démarche de ceux qui essayent encore de comprendre en chemin, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

"Sena?"

Le concerné se laissa alors tomber dans les premiers bras qui se tendirent pour l'accueillir, après quoi il sembla perdre connaissance. Il avait un énorme coquard, des écorchures, une future bosse sur le crâne et les lèvres un peu malmenées, aussi. Peut-être que sa veste cachait d'autres hématomes.

"Il s'est fait lyncher?

-Habashira, t'a vu quelque chose?

-Je viens d'arriver et de le choper. Il a rien aligné, il marchait juste: clopin-clopant dans votre direction. Il ne m'a pas répondu mais il s'est appuyé sur moi quand j'ai voulu l'aider, donc il m'entendait. Je crois que c'est le coup à la tête qui l'a désorienté."

Hiruma confirme: "Il est assommé, ouaip. C'est pas bien surprenant. Mais il a dû se démener jusqu'à arriver ici." Hiruma s'assura qu'il était bien allongé et l'ausculta sommairement. "Il s'en sortira bien.

-Attends, sans vouloir t'offenser, il l'ont massacré, là.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est pas la première fois.

-Hein?

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il se passe chaque fois qu'il se fait tacler, hein? Ben il a un bleu, bande de gros malins. Il marque vite, c'est tout. D'un autre côté à force de s'en prendre plein la gueule à cause de vous il s'est endurci, alors ça lui passera.

-T'es en train de dire que... quand on le taclait...

-Mais non! M'enfin c'est normal que ça fasse un peu mal, un tacle, espèce de con. Mais depuis le temps vous l'avez endurci, ça doit être pour ça qu'il a réussi à faire tout ce chemin... tiens? Ses jointures...

-Il lui ont marché sur les doigts?

-Ho ho, je crois pas. Le chibi s'est défendu et à ce que je vois il a dû les cogner méchamment! Et même les mordre! Mouahaha! Y fait comme Cerberos!"

Akaba demeurait tout de même songeur, en s'asseyant avec les autres autour de Sena, couché sur le côté, parfaitement endormi et recouvert d'une nappe. Il réfléchissait au trajet, lui qui connaissait les environs.

"Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est que vu l'endroit d'où il est arrivé, je crois bien qu'il a sûrement été beaucoup plus proche du poste de police que de nous. Il a forcément dû le voir. Pourquoi se traîner jusqu'ici plutôt que d'aller voir les flics?

-Ah... ça c'est quelque chose que vous ne comprendrez peut-être jamais, alors laissez de côté."

Tout le monde leva la tête pour regarder Hiruma qui faisait le pied de grue, en sentinelle, guettant l'endroit par lequel Sena leur était arrivé.

"Essaye toujours.

-Vous pouvez pas comprendre.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que vous avez jamais fait un mètre vingt.

-Euh... Sena est plus grand que ça, tout de même.

-Façon de parler.

-Essaye toujours."

Hiruma jeta un œil à Takami. A lui, il ne pouvait pas lui faire le coup du 'ça ne vaut pas la peine que j'essaye de te faire comprendre'.

"Bah, que voulez-vous? Il a toujours été un nabot, et vous connaissez sa nature profonde.

-Ah bon?

-Mon antithèse.

-Ah, juste gentil.

-Et prudent. Bon disons-le honnêtement; depuis tout petit n'importe quoi lui fout la pétoche. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est fait taper dessus régulièrement, ou pourchasser, et que du coup il lui restait que les curly pour se consoler.

-Il avait pas d'amis?

-Juste la manager. Et Riku, enfin avant qu'il déménage. M'enfin bref, effectivement les curly ça devait être sa tasse de thé jusqu'au lycée. Y'a qu'à demander qui sont ses amis; il répondra les devil bat et quelques mecs qu'il a du affronter pendant les tournois. Jusque là vous suivez?

-C'est clair.

-Alors voilà. Considérez bien que le foot US, c'est devenu son univers, c'est toute sa vie. On peut même dire que c'est là que les choses sérieuses ont enfin commencé. Le reste, on s'en balance. Vous suivez toujours?

-Ouais?...

-Alors du coup, pour lui, les flics, c'est pas aussi rassurant que les copains. Sur le coup, il lui a paru plus évident de nous rejoindre que d'aller au commissariat. Question de confiance.

-Bon ben en fait je pige plus. Il est juste tombé sur la tête, quoi, non?

-Je crois que j'imagine assez..." marmonna Takami. En pensant peut-être vaguement à Gaoh. Il sourit en regardant les tifs bruns qui dépassaient de la nappe, agités au gré du vent. Evidemment, pour toutes ces brutes, ce n'était pas si aisé de comprendre ce qu'être nabot impliquait. La possibilité constante de se faire taper sur la trogne, par exemple. Et Hiruma était certain que la plupart ne pourraient jamais comprendre le respect qu'ils inspiraient à son nabot. Bien sûr qu'entre les flics et eux, il les choisirait eux. Bien sûr qu'il leur faisait assez confiance pour leur confier sa toute petite vie, capable de leur filer entre les doigts dans une simple chute dans les escaliers.

"Tu guettes quelque chose, Hiruma?

-Ouep. Avec un peu de chance, il a couru assez vite pour distancer ses agresseurs avant de ralentir. Et avec un peu de chance ils n'ont pas perdu sa trace et dans ce cas, on les verra débouler dans peu de temps.

-...Tu veux dire que...

-Qu'avec un peu de chance, on va pouvoir leur montrer ce que c'est, que d'être en sous-nombre."

Il fit tournoyer ses armes et les saisi par les canons.

"Mwahaha! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça!" Rit-il avec un sourire de sadisme pur; il avait la nette intention de massacrer des gens avec la crosse de ses armes. Yamato sourit en se redressant.

"Mouais, ça ne me parait pas idiot. Mais ça m'étonne, venant de toi..."

Hiruma se tourna vers lui, l'air blasé. "Bah, tu sais, c'est peut être un nabot, mais c'est_** MON **_nabot. On me l'abîme pas sans en payer les conséquences." Conclut-il en partant, tandis que les autres opinaient, sachant lire entre les lignes. Hiruma ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'admettre mais il devait bien avoir quelque chose pour lui. De la reconnaissance, de la gratitude... Impossible de le savoir clairement mais si Hiruma avait décidé de faire une vendetta, c'était pas simplement parce qu'il était possessif, ou considérait que Sena était sa propriété, ou qu'il voulait conserver son image de brute tyrannique, ou qu'il se servait de Sena comme prétexte pour s'amuser.

Non, si on s'en prenait à Sena, on s'en prenait à lui. On le blessait lui aussi, sans aucun doute.

Parce que Sena faisait partie des rares personnes à qui Hiruma avait parlé de confiance.

Bref, tout le monde se concerta avec un sourire avant que Mizumachi ne s'exclame:

"Eh, mais ils sont là!"

Effectivement, Hiruma avait bougé car _ils_ étaient arrivés. Nul doute que c'étaient _eux_ vu leur dégaine. Ce qui étonnait tout le monde c'était leur nombre. Une bonne dizaine pour un simple nabot. C'était leur version du courage? Sans doute. Tous les joueurs se levèrent aussitôt, empressés: après tout la bande constituant leur cible n'allait sûrement pas tarder à décamper en les voyant mais les trois frangins soulevèrent un point important: ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Sena tout seul. Habashira, se sentant peu concerné, se désigna comme sentinelle et tout le monde le remercia brièvement avant de filer. Gaoh, quant à lui, s'arrêta alors qu'il voulait se lever: il avait senti la très légère tension sur un de ses vêtement: une petite main l'agrippait pour ne pas qu'il parte. Obstacle bien dérisoire à la force de Gaoh mais ce dernier se pencha vers lui tout de même. Après tout, si Sena avait du respect pour lui, Gaoh, contrairement à certaines idées reçues, en avait au moins autant pour Sena. Il faut dire que les personnes capables de foncer vers lui tout en sachant la dérouillée qu'elles allaient prendre se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

"Quoi?

-N'y va pas.

-Ah?" sourit Gaoh avec un air qui ressemblait à celui d'Hiruma. "Et pourquoi je n'irai pas leur botter le cul?

-Parce que personne ne mérite ça.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'ils y sont allés doucement avec toi, hein? Ha ha...

-Sérieusement. Personne ne mérite de se prendre une seule de tes baffes."

Gaoh prit et posa doucement la main de Sena, inflexible.

"Petit... si tu voulais qu'ils s'en tirent à bon compte, il fallait voir les keufs."

Et Gaoh partit. Sena sentit une sensation assez désagréable dans son estomac. Il s'imaginait non sans mal dans quel état la bande allait finir. Elle allait courir à perdre haleine, puis s'égayer dans plusieurs directions, prise de panique. Les autres, tels des fauves avides de violence, les traqueraient sans relâche, avec l'avantage de leur condition physique, ne leur laissant aucune chance d'en réchapper. Ils fileraient comme des démons et les maîtriseraient sans problème, probablement à trois sur un. Ils les materaient de quelques coup de poing. Et ils ne pourraient s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin en leur administrant des coups de pied pour les achever avant de les laisser ramper vers un monde plus doux. Ils repartiraient avec une certaine satisfaction et iraient manger en toute quiétude.

Sena n'était pas très fier de lui. Habashira s'en rendit compte de suite.

"Sérieusement, tu t'attendais à quoi?

-... c'est juste que... c'est pas une raison... il faut pas.

-Tu t'imagines qu'en laissant ces types impunis, en leur pardonnant, ce genre de violence s'arrêtera? Désolé de te décevoir mais y'a pas de Naruto dans ce monde. On aura jamais la paix, tout ça parce que l'homme aime trop la violence. Toi, moi et les autres, on est juste des bêtes sauvages domestiquées qui se défoulent légalement. Quoi que tu fasses il y aura toujours des types pour faire la peau aux nabots alors qu'ils vont juste à un stupide barbecue. Tu peux rien contre ça."

Sena resta silencieux sous sa nappe.

"Alors contente-toi d'apprécier ce moment.

-...hein?

-Ils sont tous partis leur faire la peau. Mais pas parce que ça les amuse de tabasser des gens, au contraire, ils sont pas aussi sauvages et débiles que ça. Tout ça, ils le font juste pour toi, banane. Estime-toi heureux que t'aie des amis capable de te faire ce cadeau-là. Parce que tu pourras pas avoir la paix dans le monde, mais avec des amis pareil, je peux t'assurer que les racailles finiront par te laisser tranquille. Ils ont décidé de faire office d'anges gardiens. Peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter.

-Mais...

-Écrase. T'as des dizaines de potes qui sont prêt à tous se bouger le cul pour toi, rien que pour essayer de te faire plaisir. Des gens qui pensent à toi et qui estiment que ta vie, ta parole et tes actes ont de la valeur, alors boucle-là, sourit bêtement et profite de la vie, tu veux? Moi je vais m'occuper de la bouffe."

Habashira alla s'occuper du barbecue. Sena soupira, rumina sa douleur physique sous sa nappe.

Evidemment qu'il s'était déjà figuré les choses sous cet angle. Evidemment.

Tout le monde l'aurait vu s'ils n'avaient pas mit la nappe sur lui. Sena sourit et essuya ses larmes.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

* * *

Voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire cette modeste fic, parce que décidément j'adore Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages et les liens qui les unissent. Ce manga est beau et l'affection que ces personnages portent à leur semblables est touchante. Il suffit de changer de contexte pour s'en assurer (ce que je me suis permise de faire, ho ho ho!) ce qui explique peut-être que je déteste le yaoi dans Eyeshield 21. Essayez de comprendre: vous avez vu le mal que l'auteur s'est donné pour créer cet univers?...

J'attends des reviews pour savoir votre avis sur l'utilité, la pertinence de cette fic. Tous les avis, commentaires sont bienvenus mais ne me parlez pas de yaoi! ^^ Je peux faire une fic sur l'affection indéfectible que les personnages ont pour leurs coéquipiers et autres mais je n'irait pas dénaturer l'oeuvre originale.

En espérant que je vous ai fait passer un bon moment...

P.S: Vaninachan m'a fait remarquer qu'il était difficile de savoir qui parlait, et quand, et je me doute aussi que mettre beaucoup de personnages est perturbant mais vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligés de retenir qui est là et qui est pas là, seulement de vous figurer le nombre, et pour ce qui est de savoir qui parle lorsque je ne précise pas: ben si je précise pas c'est que je vous laisse le loisir d'imaginer! Non, ce n'est pas une technique de flemmardise, mais si ça ne plait à personne il va s'en dire que je corrigerai cette faute de goût, ho ho ho ^^


	2. En loup-garou, sans dec?

Voilà, une autre petite histoire très courte qui n'a pas de lien chronologique avec la première. Je la trouve assez intéressante et avec quelques petites répliques drôles (mais bon, c'est mon humour, ça...) peut-être que je rajouterai d'autres petits chapitres indépendants, comme celui-là. Bon appétit!

* * *

"Les mecs, Sena il est bourré!

-Non je suis pompette, nuance!"

L'auteur de la remarque ne se préoccupa absolument pas des rires qui fusaient derrière lui, ni de Hiruma qui, intrigué, alla vérifier si son running back titubait. Et étrangement, il ne titubait pas. Hiruma effectua une batterie de tests et le petit brun-chocolat ne montra aucun signe d'ébriété.

"T'es sûr de pas être tout simplement sobre?" Demanda le baron du chantage en observant son nabot par dessus des lunettes imaginaires. Sena, fort décontracté, leva le menton et lui tint à peu près ce langage:

"Non, non, je suis vraiment pompette. Je vais me mettre à dire tout et n'importe quoi, c'est le moment de me poser un tas de questions."

Il semblait bien que Sena était apte à dire quantité de choses qu'il regretterai aussitôt qu'il aurait retrouvé ses esprits, mais tant qu'il avait le cerveau légèrement embrumé par l'alcool, cela n'avait pas l'air de troubler sa quiétude. Débuta alors un enchaînement de questions types, du genre:

"T'as une petite amie?

-Pas encore, pas encore.

-T'as des vues sur quelqu'un?

-Pas encore, pas encore.

-T'as déjà couché avec quelqu'un?

-Hirumaaaa!

-Pas encore, pas encore.

-Tu sais dire que "pas encore" ou tu te fous de not'gueule?

-Absolument pas." Nia-t-il en s'affalant de tout son long, les bras en croix, dans l'herbe, dans un grand soupir d'aise. Après un moment de perplexité, tout le monde l'imita et se vautra dans l'herbe. Même Hiruma finit sur le dos, qui se servait non pas de son PC mais de son téléphone, pour changer.

"T'as des magazines porno chez toi?

-Nan.

-Ben voyons. Tout le monde a déjà eu un magasine porno planqué sous le lit!

-Ben pas moi.

-S'pèce de Sainte Nitouche.

-Et c'est quand la dernière fois que t'as pissé au lit?"

Sena se tourna vers Mizumachi, les sourcils levés, avant de lever les bras dans un grand geste en disant:

"Je sais pas, ça fait teeeellement longtemps!

-Noooon, je rêve! Le fuckin' chibi est vraiment pompette!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Ben il a enfin retiré le manche à balai qu'il avait dans le c...

-Hirumaaaa!

-Quoiiii?!

-T'as pas fini de dire des grossièretés?!

-Prends une bière, fuckin' manager, ça va t'détendre!

-Cause toujours!

-Bon, alors, on lui demande quoi?

-C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as eu le plus peur?

-Le plus? Ou-là!... La plus grande trouille de ma vie? Alors attends...

-Comment ça? T'as jamais eu peur?

-Ben si, au contraire, justement...

-T'as tout le temps peur?

-Non, j'ai eu beaucoup de moments de trouilles, je vais avoir du mal à trouver le pire.

-Comment ça s'fait?

-Bah, j'imagine que le foot US a ses petits revers...

-Ah non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le foot US.

-Ah bon?

-Mes plus grandes trouilles datent de bien avant tout ça. Hmmm...

-Mais quel rapport?

-Comment ça, quel rapport?

-Ben... euh... que...

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. T'as eu plus les chocottes dans ta vie _avant_ de faire du foot US?

-Ben évidemment! Parce qu'une fois qu'Hiruma avait décrété que j'étais le secrétaire des Devil Bat, plus personne venait m'embêter. J'étais peinard."

Sena continua de réfléchir tandis que les autres se concertaient du regard. Ils avait peut-être trouvé un intéressant sujet de discussion.

"Les gens t'embêtent, d'habitude?

-Ouep.

-Pourquoi?

-Ben voyons. Parce que je suis petit, pardi!

-Quel est le rapport?

-M'enfin, c'est évident! Tu prends quelqu'un qui est en colère, n'importe qui. Il s'est fait humilier, ou il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Il est frustré et il faut bien que quelqu'un paie!... De préférence quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'amis et qui n'aura pas la force physique pour se défendre."

Beaucoup d'yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ils étaient loin de s'imaginer le passé de Sena ainsi. Kidd, interdit, se releva sur un coude, très sérieux:

"Tu... tu t'es fais persécuter?"

Sena ne répondit pas, très concentré à chercher le pire souvenir de sa vie. Mais tous prirent ce silence comme un aveu.

"Aaaaah, ça y est, je sais! C'était le premier jour de ma sixième. Le soir, en sortant de l'école, y'a un élève que j'avais jamais vu, qui n'avait jamais parlé à personne et qui me chope par le col et me traine jusque dans une petite ruelle peinarde, pour me vider un bidon d'essence sur la tête et craquer une allumette."

Tout le monde écouta le vent souffler. Hiruma, stoïque:

"Et après?

-Ben justement, j'en sais rien. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'ensuite j'étais chez moi avec ma mère qui m'engueulait parce que j'étais trempé et j'empestait. Elle a pas reconnu l'odeur, je pense. Comme quoi, Eyeshield 21, il tient à peu de chose. Une seconde de plus, et hop, plus de Sena, pas de foot, plus rien. Vrouf. Tout cramé."

Personne ne dit mot, méditant les paroles du pompette. Décidément, un verre d'alcool et Sena était bigrement décomplexé. Mais d'un autre côté, si ce souvenir était le pire et qu'il avait eu du mal à le retrouver, c'est qu'il devait y en avoir eu beaucoup d'autres. Hiruma fut le seul Devil Bat à ne pas se faire la réflexion: "finalement, il avait peut-être ses raisons, toutes les fois où il a paniqué pour rien..." à la place, le quarterback se contenta d'un:

"En fait, t'es pas si chochotte, t'as juste un très bon instinct de conservation... voire même trop performant."

Sena l'approuva d'un claquement de doigts. Monta fronça les sourcils;

"Mais t'es sûr de pas te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'allumette?

-Ben j'ai jamais vraiment essayé, tu vois? J'avais pas envie de me rappeler. Mais c'est vrai que c'est une bonne question. D'ailleurs, je l'ai plus jamais revu ce bonhomme. La seule théorie que j'ai à ce jour, c'est que je me suis momentanément transformé en loup-garou par instinct de conservation, puis ensuite je suis retourné chez moi et je me suis re-transformé en humain, ce qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire...

-En loup-garou? Sans déconner?

-Pourquoi pas?... Qui dit mieux?"

Un grand silence envahit la pelouse. Avant que Taki ne réponde:

"Quarante-deux."

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas: demandez à google la "réponse à la question le sens de la vie, l'univers et le reste" ou "the answer to the life, universe and everything", en tout cas il me semble, et google répondra 42.

Parce que dans un roman américain (adapté en film par la suite) des gens demandent à un super-ordinateur d'y répondre, et ouate milliards d'années après la réponse est... 42! Quand on lui dit qu'il se fout de notre gueule, l'ordinateur répond: "Non, mes calculs sont exacts, c'est vous qui n'avez jamais vraiment compris la question."

Tadam.

42 REVIEW! XD

P.S: Vaninachan me disait (je sais je me répète mais c'est pour être sûre que vous lisez ça) que savoir qui parle est souvent difficile: sachez que si je ne précise pas qui parle, c'est simplement parce que je vous laisse choisir, faites comme vous préférez! en même temps parfois peut importe, n'importe qui peut être l'auteur de la remarque en question et en plus, dans ce cas précis, si vous vous figurez que vous êtes un peu en mode POV sena: ce dernier ne fait que répondre aux questions sans vraiment regarder qui les pose... voilà! si vous trouvez ça trop chiant je corrige! à la prochaine!


	3. Mais il est où ton manche à balai?

Le décor: un simple couloir de métro, désert, la nuit, éclairé artificiellement.

Les protagonistes: un adolescent aux airs matures et plus que canailles. Un adulte en costume cravate tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Quoiqu'il est un peu grand pour un japonais, et son visage ne trompe pas; c'est un européen.

"Pas cette fois, petit."

L'un arborant une mine résolue.

"C'est la trente-septième fois que tu le dis..."

L'autre affublé d'un sourire très travaillé.

Le bonhomme baisse la tête et couvre son visage dans l'ombre de son chapeau.

"Ca ne peut plus durer.

-C'est pas ma faute, tu sais? Je ne fais que saisir des opportunités. Certes c'est pas beau de faire chanter les gens... mais je ne peux pas faire chanter quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher, vois-tu... tu as ta part de responsabilités dans ce qui t'arrive."

Le visage ombré reste impassible. Il cache son jeu comme Hiruma le ferait. Nul n'imagine les résolutions qui l'habitent. Nul ne pourrait deviner, à cet instant, quelles pensées le tourmentent.

Pour une fois, même Hiruma n'a pas cette longueur d'avance qui le caractérise. Il a laissé échapper un détail. Un seul. Une unique information qui fait de son interlocuteur une proie, certes, mais une proie désespérée.

Cet homme n'a plus le choix et il le sait.

"Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Soit tu fous tout en l'air, soit tu fais ce que je te demande, maintenant."

L'européen relève la tête. Il a la mine sombre, grave, comme toujours. Il finit par poser un pied devant lui, et marche doucement.

"C'est bien, on redevient raisonnable..."

L'européen ne laisse rien passer. Il a la mine résolue.  
Hiruma sourit.

"Tu es intelligent, au moins. Toi, tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix."

Il s'arrête, à cinq centimètres du lycéen. Ils se toisent. Ils sont face à face. Plus proches, c'est le contact. L'européen répond:

"Effectivement."

Il est acculé. Lui obéir ou pas, c'est quand même l'échafaud. S'il veut sauver ce qu'il a à protéger, il doit le faire. Et il le sait.

Hiruma écarquille les yeux et se raidit. La sensation brise son élan de pensée.  
D'habitude, il anticipe tout. Sauf ça. Visiblement, les enchères avaient augmenté dans son dos. Visiblement, le poisson qu'il avait ferré s'était trouvé des nouvelles dents. Des nouveaux trésors à défendre.

Quitte à sortir un taser de sa veste et lui niquer le coeur sans préavis.  
Quitte à assassiner un adolescent, son propre maître-chanteur, dans une station de métro tout ce qu'il y a de plus déserte.

Hiruma s'écroule sur le côté. Il le sent. Il le pressent. L'arrêt cardiaque.

_Cet enfoiré m'a baisé!_

C'est la seule pensée cohérente qu'il parvient à mettre en place. La seconde pensée, en arrière-plan, est qu'il doit trouver une solution. Faire redémarrer son coeur. N'importe comment. Mais c'est trop tard.  
Il est seul. L'homme en noir s'en va à pas réguliers et lui, il gît au sol. Avec son amie la douleur qui lui foudroie encore la poitrine. Il ne doit pas encore ramper tant qu'il ne sait pas où il doit aller, à moins de vouloir gâcher ses dernières forces en même temps que ses chances de survie. Mais il sait que le temps nécessaire à trouver une solution à la Mac Gyver le privera en même temps des dernières forces pour le mettre au point.  
Le temps de réfléchir, il ne pourra plus ramper.

Et il le sait.

Jeu dangereux. Depuis qu'il avait commencé cette vocation, il avait toujours su qu'il avait fait comme un pacte avec le diable. Un pouvoir immense, en contrepartie d'un risque énorme. Et à la moindre erreur...

C'était fini. Game over. Ses sens le trahissaient déjà et lui faisaient voir les dernières personnes qu'il avait envie de voir, à un moment pareil.

Kurita déversant un flot de larmes. Musashi avec un air étonné (qu'est-ce que tu fais là?) ou la fuckin' manager (Tiens? Tu ne prends pas le métro, d'habitude...) ou même le proviseur (un élève à terre! Appelez une ambulance!) ou des personnes qu'il avait fait chanter, ça et là, et le petit Sena, avec Monta, inséparables et toujours aussi sous-doués (appelle du secours! Je vais essayer de faire marcher le défibrillateur!) Cerberos qui le reniflait en vue de le bouffer, si jamais il était encore chaud, Suzuna qui passe en coup de vent, un téléphone collé à l'oreille, sans même le voir, Shin en survêt' et en plein jogging, accessoirement (alors c'est en te vautrant que tu comptes nous battre?)

Le battre?

Hiruma n'avait pas ce genre de pensées. Il savait juste qu'il allait "crever sur le pavé", comme un abruti. Comme un con pas foutu de faire gaffe.  
Non, il n'avait pas peur de la mort. La mort, pour lui qui est athée, n'a rien d'effrayant. Au contraire: la vie, avec ces risques et ses enjeux, semble avoir bien plus d'attrait et d'aspects effrayants. La mort, c'est le néant, pour lui qui ne croit en rien. C'est l'arrêt de toute pensée, et donc de toute souffrance, de toute crainte, de toute attente, de toute émotion. Pourquoi avoir peur du néant quand on peut en faire partie?

...

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

(...)

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

(Décidément, cette saloperie de néant n'était pas sans bruit)

Bip

Bip

_Putain mais on peut pas crever tranquille, ici?!_

Il aurait bien voulu râler de toutes ses dents, mais rien à faire, il préférait exulter intérieurement.

"Hé... il a bougé!

-Quoi?"

_Oh non, pas eux. Pas eux, quoi, je les ais supporté il y a trop longtemps déjà._

"Où ça?

-là, il a tiqué! Je te jure!"

_Me la jouez pas docteur House. J'en ai rien à foutre des hallucinations. Je veux être seul dans ma tête. C'est clair?_

"Je vois rien non plus...

-Tu es sûr de toi?

-Absolument... Peut-être que ce n'était rien..."

Non. Ce n'était pas rien. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être tranquille, celui que le néant avait recraché soupira de manière ostentatoire, clouant le bec aux profanateurs de son silence; enfin de retour.

Bip

Bip

Bip

Non, en fait, pour le silence, on pouvait repasser.

"Faites taire cette saloperie.

-...

-...

-Faut que je me répète?

-Hiru...

-FAITES TAIRE CETTE SALOPERIE DE MACHINE!

-D-d-d-d'accoooord!"

Bip

Bip

B

"...

-...

-...

-..."

Il soupire de plus belle. Le silence est oppressant, de par leur présence. Et c'est là qu'il réalise pour de bon, qu'il recolle les morceaux.  
Le mec. Le taser. Les faux-gens. Les hallus. Le néant...  
**Mais là c'est l'hôpital, bordel de merde!**

Il ouvre les yeux et regarde à sa gauche. Les deux nabots le zieutent en souriant bouche fermée, exagérément (depuis qu'il est réveillé) sans bouger, les mains sagement sur les genoux. On dirait des toutous à sa mémère.

"J'y crois pas..."

_Le défibrillateur..._

"...

-...Euh... on... c'est pas bien mais on t'a suivit...

-Faut dire qu'on en avait max-marre des cachotteries.

-Oui-oui, enfin bon... Hem... et quand le monsieur est parti, on est allé voir si t'était encore là... et comme y'avait plus de pouls, ben Monta et moi on s'est chargé du défibrillateur, pendant que Suzuna appelait l'ambulance...

-Su..."

Hiruma s'immobilise, puis tourne la tête. De l'autre côté du lit, Suzuna sourit, visiblement méga-fière. Avant d'en placer une;

"On peut dire que tu nous as fichu la trouille!

-Depuis quand... qui vous..."

Hiruma débloque complètement. Vu son expression, ça ne va pas. Les autres perdent leur sourire et semblent légèrement anxieux. Il sort finalement sa voix des mauvais jours.

"**Je ne vous ais jamais autorisés à prendre ce genre d'initiative.**"

C'est comme ça, Hiruma n'aime pas qu'on le prenne pour un con. L'ambiance vient de retomber comme si on avait jeté un parpaing du haut d'un immeuble.

"Beeeeen..." Semble réfléchir le "vingt-et-unième" nabot. Hiruma le regarde et s'étonne: l'expression de Sena ne montre aucune gêne ou anxiété.. comme s'il était dans ses réflexions, à songer à une suggestion qui se finirait par un haussement d'épaules. Au lieu de cela il parait fouiller dans le matériel médicinal et en sort une seringue.

"Si t'es si fâché, on peut encore repartir et te laisser dans l'état où on t'as trouvé..."

Sena, qui suggérait de lui injecter une bulle d'air dans les veines. (_De l'humour? Mais où diable est passé ton manche à balai?_)

Hiruma pouffe. Hiruma sourit. Hiruma se tourne vers le plafond et consent à rigoler.

"Bande d'emmerdeurs!"

Ils ont toujours les mains sur les genoux, comme de sages écoliers. Et ils se laissent frotter les cheveux, ravis comme des petits chiots.

* * *

Et hop, encore une, écrite peinarde, d'une seule traite. Concrètement je sais pas à quoi elle sert, si ce n'est à dire qu'Hiruma ne peut pas tout prévoir, et qu'il aurait bien besoin d'air-bags ^^

"Comment ça, je ne peux pas tout prévoir?

-... euh... ben prouve moi le contraire et donne-moi les prochains numéros du loto français! Sans tricher!

-... connasse.

-Niahaha!"

M'enfin bref, je voulais des personnages un peu particuliers pour le sauvetage (pas simplement Musashi parce qu'il assure: c'est trop fastoche) mais des gens qui puissent être en galère avec un défibrillateur. J'hésitait à prendre Mon-mon et Sena, mais finalement si on ajoute Suzuna à l'équation, ça fait un trio rigolo de gamins! ^^ J'aimerais bien pouvoir dessiner la scène finale, avec les mômes et leurs sourires tout fiers et Hiruma en train de se marrer. J'ai pas mal de tomes pour m'exercer à copier le style de dessin (beaucoup de tomes en fait) et des feutres de coloriage de professionnels U_U (48 EUROS AU TOTAL! GAAAAAH! LE PREMIER QUI S'EN SERT COMME STABILO JE LE TUE!)

P.S: nan, sérieux, c'est mon rêve à moi de pouvoir dessiner mes personnages préférés dans le style de leur auteur, mais pour arriver à peu près au niveau de Murata, va falloir que je me lève de très bonne heure (MAIS JE N'ABANDONNERAI PAS! J'AI DES FEUTRES A 48 EUROS! XD)

P.A n°2: j'espère ne jamais avoir à m'expliquer pour le manche à balai, ça casserait tout...


	4. N'y pense même pas!

Y'a des jours, comme ça, où je me demande combien de neurones il me reste.

C'est vrai, quoi! Je suis comme qui dirait le roi de l'esquive (aïe, mes chevilles!) mais il m'arrive on ne peut plus souvent de me retrouver le nez dans le gazon. L'impact est rude. Bref, même si j'ai un casque, ça secoue la tête. Et il parait qu'à chaque impact on perd des neurones.  
Je commence à y croire.

"Yo-oh, Sena? Ici Magic Monta, y'a quelqu'un à bord?

-... Monta?

-Oui, c'est moi, tu peux aussi m'appeler Raimon. Je suis ton meilleur pote, tu te souviens?

-Oui, enfin... juste.

-... hein?

-Juste pour dire... je crois que je deviens très con.

-...Ah.

-...

-... Oui?

-Ouais parce qu'en fait... ...

-...Tu sais, Sena, ça irait beaucoup plus vite si tu finissais tes phrases. Bon, c'est la rentrée scolaire, mais c'est pas une raison pour buguer à tout bout de champ!

-Certes... Certes... toujours est-il que!...

-... Non sérieusement tu flippes à cause de la rentrée?

-Mais non! C'est... c'est pire...

-Ben accouche!

-En fait... tu t'es jamais demandé si Hiruma-san... je veux dire, son rire. Tu vois son rire?

-Je l'entends mieux, à vrai dire.

-Oui, bon, bref, tu l'as en tête? Eh ben, imagine que c'est pas son rire. Non, me regarde pas comme ça! Je veux dire, évidemment que Hiruma-san cache son jeu, on est les plus qualifiés pour le savoir, mais alors, si l'espèce de... chose qui lui tient lieu de rire, c'était pas son vrai rire, alors son vrai rire c'est quoi?

-Ouh là... Je sens qu'on est reparti pour un cas de conscience...

-Non mais sérieusement!

-Oui, je sais... m'enfin... tu t'en poses, des questions!

-Et c'est pas le pire! En fait, je me demandais ce qu'il se passerai si on arrivait à le chatouiller.

-Il est pas chatouilleux."

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Suzuna toute proche et sens la fibrillation ventriculaire me menacer. Mon coeur...

"Suzuna! T-t-t-t-tu... _t'étais là_?!

-Faut croire...

-Attends..." médite Monta. "Comment tu peux savoir que Hiruma-san n'est pas chatouilleux?

-Ben, c'est évident, non?

-Pas du tout.

-Non mais franchement, tu crois vraiment que Yôni a peur des araignées?

-Euh... quel rapport?" Je demande en plissant les yeux sous l'effort de concentration. Pauvre caboche.

"Réponds! Tu crois que Yôni est du genre à avoir peur du noir?

-Euh, c'était les araignées, mais... ni l'un ni l'autre, j'imagine..." Je songe.

"Eh ben voilà! C'est pour les mêmes obscures raison que je pense que Yôni n'est pas chatouilleux."

Je m'arrête d'un seul coup, raide comme un piquet. Puis après je réponds:

"Oui, mais d'un autre côté, Hiruma-san cache très bien son jeu, non? En fait, ça m'étonnerait pas que ce soit exactement le contraire... que Hiruma-san cache tous ces petits détails en faisant d'énormes efforts, mais en attendant...

-En attendant?

-Il... ben il est humain... non?

-Quelle conviction!" Rigole Suzuna. Je me sens stupide, mais mon argument ne l'est pas! Monta me l'accorde d'ailleurs:

"C'est pas faux. ça mériterai d'être vérifié si on ne finissait pas avec une balle entre les deux yeux...

-Monta, ça, par contre, c'est sûr que ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Ah?

-Franchement, est-ce que tu le vois vraiment commettre un meurtre?"

Quelques mois plus tôt, les secondes toutes frémissantes de trouille que nous étions auraient bégayé un "oui" spontané. Mais les jeunes premières que nous sommes, bien plus aguerries et liées à ce général tyrannique par autre chose que la terreur, savent qu'il en est autrement.

"Et puis, j'ai vérifié. C'est pas des vraies balles, les vraies munitions sont consignées dans ses planques. Quand il veut nous tirer dessus il utilise des balles en caoutchouc.

-Woah, t'es sûr?!" S'étonna Monta, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Je l'ai vu tirer sur Kurita-san une fois, et elle rebondissaient sur lui. J'ai regardé attentivement les balles par terre et j'ai eu la confirmation." Je réponds en reprenant ma marche.

Ce genre de détails viennent au compte-goutte, mais désacralisent doucement le génie du mal qui nous a servi de quarterback. Toutefois, au lieu de nous désenchanter, ce masque qui s'effrite nous rend... plus proches de lui. On commence enfin à le connaître, lui qui connait tout de nous. Et comme nous savons déjà qu'il n'est pas l'horreur à cornes dont nous faisions des cauchemars il y a longtemps, apprendre ce genre de secrets ne nous donne pas l'impression d'une supercherie. Non, nous savons déjà depuis longtemps de quoi il en retourne.  
Cependant, nous sommes les seuls à connaître ces sombres détails sur notre génie du mal. Nous sommes les seuls à avoir percé son aura, à savoir par moments décrypter une vérité cachée derrière ses mots, ses phrases à double-sens.

Un peu comme lorsqu'il avait parlé à Musashi-san. Lorsque Hiruma-san avait parlé de Kurita-san, de son désespoir quand Musashi avait quitté le club. Quand Hiruma avait perdu ses mots, juste devant nous, s'incluant malgré lui dans ce désespoir vieux de deux ans, c'était bien la preuve la plus criante que Hiruma restait un lycéen. Ambitieux, tout simplement.

Mais ce genre de choses... nous, les Devil Bats, nous en restons les seuls témoins. J'imagine que jamais quiconque, sauf exceptions improbables, n'en sauront autant et je dois dire que moi-même je me sens flatté. En fait tout le monde se sent un peu privilégié.

"Bon, alors, c'est quoi le plan?

-Hein? T'étais là, Juumonji?" Je sursaute de nouveau. Mon coeur, pensez à mon coeur!

"En fait non, je suis arrivé à la fin, j'ai dit ça au pif.

-Et les deux autres?

-Ben... ils sont là-bas.

-Ils seraient pas en train de..."

Je suspends ma phrase. Si, ils sont bien en train de racketter un petit nouveau. Vu que Kuroki le tient par le col (ses pieds fouettaient le vide) il ne peut pas en être autrement. Je regarde Juumonji avec une expression mélangeant ténèbres et chiot battu. Il rétorque, l'air impuissant:

"Ben quoi? Ils sont comme ça!

-...

-Eh ben, si ça te dérange, t'as qu'à les arrêter!..."

Je ne me fais pas prier. Naturel ou pas, qu'ils aient besoin de fric ou non, je suis le premier à savoir à quel point le racket, c'est chiant. Ce qui explique que je fonce comme une balle vers les deux autresn en beuglant comme un mini-Gao pour les percuter de plein fouet, ce qui n'arrive pas puisqu'ils s'écrient aussitôt en lâchant leur victime "d'accord, d'accord!" alors je pile et je transforme mon visage de la sorte:

"Salut les gars, ça va?"

M'enfin bon. Après ces émouvantes retrouvailles, me revoilà en train de bégayer ma question existentielle sur le rire de Hiruma-san. Juumonji n'y trouve aucun intérêt, Togano n'est pas chaud à l'idée de se frotter à Hiruma mais Kuroki, à ma grande surprise, ne demande qu'à essayer. Monta aussi prend au sérieux les risques auxquels on s'expose et Suzuna, qui n'a jamais eu à se frotter aux balles de Hiruma (C'est vrai, ça, c'est son côté gentleman ou quoi?) n'a absolument pas peur pour elle mais nous fait remarquer qu'il serait toutefois utile de prévoir un plan.

Bref, nous voilà: moi, Monta, Suzuna et les trois frangins, faisant machinalement route vers le local jusqu'à ce que Suzuna ne précise qu'on ne reverra peut-être plus Hiruma, vu qu'il est en terminale et qu'il ne peut plus jouer. D'ailleurs à l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'effectivement, il allait nous laisser voler de nos propres ailes. Mais j'ai du mal à me décider: ce serait effectivement le genre de Hiruma-san de nous laisser nous démerder cette année, histoire qu''on grandisse un peu. Mais serait-il capable aussi de laisser son bébé: le Devil Bat, entre nos mains, alors qu'il lui reste toujours une année pour rajouter son grain de sel, comme opérateur? Je me demande. Tout ça c'est la faute de sa manie de faire de la rétention d'information. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

C'est sur ces réflexions que j'ouvre la porte de notre beau, très beau local et nous nous arrêtons ainsi, sur le seuil, en voyant notre éternel quarterback assis là, avec son ordinateur, son chewing-gum et sa nouvelle arme de service...

Nous demeurons silencieux à méditer la question. Ma question.

Pas de plan. Mais... nous nous étions rarement embarrassés de plan. C'était Hiruma-san, le cerveau, Hiruma-san, toujours. Nous, nous faisions en sorte que ses tactiques fonctionnent, mais quand elles faisaient défaut, nous laissions parler l'instinct et parfois arrachaient le ballon d'une situation désespérée, et le désespoir se retournait subitement en 6 points miraculeux, inespérés.

"Hm? Vous savez plus passer une porte?"

Je regarde mes compagnons. Ils me voient tourner la tête et me fixent. Un sourire mal retenu et un hochement de tête discret suffisent.

Il n'y a pas de plan. On improvise. Ce qui donnera un joyeux bordel mais d'un autre côté, un cerveau tel que le sien aura bien plus de mal à s'en tirer s'il ne peut rien anticiper. Alors moins nous sommes cohérents, mieux c'est.

J'entre dans la pièce et je vais ouvrir quelques tiroirs. Les autres entrent en sifflotant derrière moi, absolument pas discrets. De toute façon on sera grillés quoi qu'on fasse, pourvu, seulement, que j'aie le temps d'agir...

"Nan mais à quoi vous jouez?"

Je leur jette un œil puis me remet à chercher puisque Hiruma est plus préoccupé par les autres que par moi. Ils bafouillent ce qu'ils peuvent pendant que je fouille et trouve l'outil inespéré: une plume! Si! Je vous jure! J'ignore ce qu'elle fait là, c'est une belle plume, longue, brune avec des rayures noires (faisan?) j'imagine que quelqu'un l'a ramassée et laissée ici en attendant, il y a quelques temps... Je continue de fouiller, mine de rien, pour pouvoir me déplacer au fond de la pièce. Hiruma m'interpelle avant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

-Hein? Oh, rien... Enfin tu le sauras bien assez tôt." Je préfère avouer. Tant qu'il ne peut prévoir la suite, ni comprendre, tout ira bien. De toute façon aujourd'hui ma connerie dépasse son intelligence. Je vais l'avoir. Je _sais_ que je vais l'avoir.

"Bon. Et vous? Vous glandez quoi? Vous comptez sécher le discours d'entrée du proviseur?"

Ils continuent de cafouiller des "oh, tu sais... Pfff... s'en fout..." et autres _billevesées_ pendant que je me retrouve derrière lui, tout doucement, à allonger le bras... Je vais le faire, je vais y arriver, on va bien savoir s'il est chatouilleux... mais qu'est-ce que je subirai après?...

Bah, j'en ai vu d'autres. Même de lui. Je suis prêt.

Mais au moment même où la pointe douce et souple a effleuré la peau de son cou, il s'est retourné avec une violence que je n'avait vu que chez Agon. Son bras aussi. Je me suis prit la baffe du siècle, à tel point que j'en suis tombé à la renverse. Ma main sur ma joue, l'autre index pointé dans sa direction, je le regarde, ébahi. Suzuna avait tout faux!

"Tu...

-**Ne refais jamais ça!**" Beugle-t-il, hors de lui. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu aussi furieux.

"Tu... tu es..." Mon sourire m'échappe malgré moi.

"N'y pense même pas!"

J'ai mal, bon dieu que j'ai mal, mais la violence de ce réflexe défensif ne doit avoir qu'un seul égal: la peur de Hiruma de se laisser avoir.  
On fait du six contre un. On peut y arriver.  
La porte se rouvre sur Musashi. Je m'écrie aussitôt:

"Musashi-san, par pitié, _referme la porte_!" avec un sourire énorme. C'est plus fort que moi. Musashi-san observe la scène: notre groupe, presque parfaitement positionné pour bloquer les issues, moi-même, armé d'une plume et tous ensemble arborant un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui fait comprendre aussitôt que nous avons des intentions... euh... non en fait, moi-même, je ne saurais le dire avec des mots explicites. Musashi-san hausse les sourcils. Mais je suis sûr qu'il peut comprendre, il faut faire vite:

"Je te promets qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal!"

Mon sourire est décidément trop large. Je me trahis tout seul. Mais Musashi sourit de plus belle et regarde Hiruma-san, Hiruma-san qui le regarde, attentif. Pour toute réponse, notre kicker préféré lui dit; "Ah, ben faut que t'assume, maintenant..."

Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il entend par là, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il nous couvre: il ferme la porte et la verrouille. Reste pour moi à fermer la porte dans mon dos avant que Hiruma-san ne se jette sur moi, ce qu'il fait aussitôt mais je l'avais senti venir.

"RETENEZ-LE!" Je hurle pendant qu'ils accourent en criant, tandis que j'essaye de ne pas glisser pendant que je repousse son buste de toutes mes forces (il est plus grand que moi!) il est très chaud... il doit stresser... Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un enthousiasme mesquin à cette idée: je sais on ne peut mieux ce qu'on peut ressentir dans ces cas-là, maintenant c'est son tour!

Je jubile. Je le repousse, ils le tirent, mais je vois sa main qui agrippe le chambranle de la porte, elle-même ouverte sur un visage connu...

"YUKI! LA PORTE!"

Yuki-san ne comprend pas trop. Taki est juste derrière lui et en nous voyant faire, n'hésite pas une seconde et avec son sourire freedent, bouscule Yuki-san et nous enferme précautionneusement, grâce aussi au fait que Yuki, après analyse, se soit décidé à faire lâcher prise à Hiruma-san. Ce n'est pas chose aisée. Mais c'est fait. Quant à ma plume, elle s'est brisée dans ma main. On s'en fiche. Monta essaye déjà de vérifier si Hiruma est chatouilleux du bide. Vu le coup de genou qu'il vient de se prendre, le cou n'est plus la seule cible... je me jette dans la mêlée.

Commence alors un combat incroyablement bruyant et acharné où Hiruma-san ne se débat pas comme un beau diable, non: il devient enragé, profère des menaces de torture atroces, débite des horreurs à qui mieux-mieux mais les trois frères ont sortit tout ce qu'ils ont dans les tripes: physiquement, Hiruma a déjà de la peine à leur tenir tête. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux. Monta est de la partie, Suzuna s'est donnée pour cible d'immobiliser un de ses bras et moi aussi, j'en ai à revendre, bordel! On va y arriver!

D'autant plus que Komusubi s'y met aussi, je ne l'avais pas vu entrer. Il grogne: "Fnnn! Suprême!" comme les glaces, j'imagine, mais on s'en fout, on verra ça plus tard. Taki s'en sort moins bien que nous mais il va finir par y arriver à la longue, il suffit qu'il soit contrarié. Je suis trop occupé à tenter d'atteindre Hiruma pour prêter attention à ce que fait Yuki, ni à ce que nous hurle Hiruma, plus furieux que ne l'a jamais été Agon. C'est qu'il fait mal! Mais j'ai vu juste:

Hiruma ne supporte pas qu'on l'atteigne au ventre.

Finalement, les cibles sont claires: le cou, sous les bras et le ventre et ça marche: notre pauvre capitaine, cloué de nos poids sur la table, se fait arracher quelques rires dont nous avons l'habitude. Ce "Keh keh keh" tonitruant entrecoupé de phases où il perd son souffle et où il le reprend pour hurler des insanités. Mais nous sommes trop nombreux. Trop lourds, trop acharnés. Pour la première fois, je me réjouis que Hiruma soit bien le capitaine au physique banal que prétendaient les mauvaises langues; parce que s'il avait d'autres atouts en réserve, nous n'aurions pu l'immobiliser de la sorte.

Et il s'épuise, et il rit, et il s'étouffe... On le tient malgré tout, il n'arrive pas à se débattre autant qu'il le faisait tout à l'heure et contre toute attente, Yukimitsu s'est joint lui aussi à la mêlée incroyablement bruyante que nous formons en allongeant un bras pour l'atteindre. On rit tous, je nous trouve vraiment infâmes et j'ai du mal à croire que cette idée ai pu venir de moi. Et Hiruma continue de rire, d'un rire rauque, rauque à cause de l'épuisement...

Soudain, il reprend un peu d'énergie et l'équilibre que nous avions créé vacille; notre volonté nous permet de l'enserrer toujours autant mais nous tombons de la table. Et Hiruma hurle ses grossièretés: "J'VAIS VOUS ARRACHER LES YEUX!" et Juumonji lui coupe le sifflet (mon dieu, jamais, ne plus _jamais_ approcher Juumonji!) à tel point que Hiruma est à nouveau hors d'haleine, avant de cracher encore ce rire étrangement rocailleux.

Comment pourrait-on s'arrêter? C'est trop de jubilation, c'est une vengeance terrible que nous prenons là, et pourtant on ne fait rien de trop mal. C'est juste... juste... pas le moment de penser à ça, surtout quand son tee-shirt remonte. Hiruma-san, tu vas souffrir!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

C'est là que je sens qu'on l'a vraiment malmené. C'est là que je sens que même moi, je n'aurais pas supporté. Qu'on est allé trop loin, mais c'est justement à cause de ça que personne ne va s'arrêter maintenant.

"HAAA HA HA HA HA... hhhhu hhhhu..."

Hiruma n'en peut plus. Mais son rire s'est rafraîchi. Son rire habituel s'était usé, était devenu rugueux pour ensuite se craqueler définitivement, révélant son véritable aspect; il s'adoucit et dévoile son véritable timbre, masqué depuis trop longtemps.

Bon sang! Alors c'est _ça_, son vrai timbre de voix?!

J'ai du mal à y croire, mais Hiruma ressemble... à un adolescent. Cette voix aurait été probablement banale, mais c'est tellement unique par le simple fait qu'il s'agisse de sa sienne. Ou du moins de son rire. Son vrai rire.

A la fois banal et unique, comme pour chaque être humain de la planète mais on va pas se mentir: un rire de Hiruma est forcément beau, puisqu'il s'est donné toutes les peines du monde à le cacher. Dans le même sens, un sourire est d'autant plus précieux s'il vient d'une personne qui sourit rarement, si personne ne m'a comprit. Non, sérieusement; le souvenir de ces éclats de rire restera un des plus précieux que les Devil Bats partageront.

Hiruma-san est percé à jour. Il doit le savoir parce qu'il rit presque à gorge déployée avant de perdre son souffle, et ses menaces sont hachées à cause de son hilarité incontrôlable. Il veut toujours nous exploser la gueule, nous mutiler mais il se marre. Et il cogne!

Nous sommes aussi épuisés que lui. Au final, nous sommes tous étalés par terre comme des nouilles pendant qu'il se recroqueville, les bras autour du ventre comme un animal blessé. C'est vraiment l'impression qu'il donne, roulé en boule en train de récupérer son souffle.

"Bande d'enculés..." Marmonne-t-il d'une voix faible avec un sourire. On rigole, tous très fiers de notre performance. Mais personne ne parle. C'était éreintant.

"Bon, ça, c'est fait."

Je redresse la tête et je vois que Mamori a tout (absolument tout?) filmé par une fenêtre ouverte. Hiruma grimace, mais son sourire est indélébile.

"Chier, la fuckin' manager se venge, c'est ça?

-Ben quand même, on doit tous être dans ton carnet de menaces. Tu es probablement le seul à ne pas y figurer. C'est chose faite maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté, tu n'as jamais rien révélé sur nous, alors il n'y a aucune raison que les Bats ne divulguent ce secret...

-Alors pourquoi garder une preuve matérielle?

-Hiruma-san... C'est..." Il me regarde mais à part sourire béatement, j'ai du mal à émettre des arguments. "Parce que notre mémoire est périssable! Pas cette cassette! Et puis cette cassette... c'est la preuve irréfutable que... que...

-Que je quoi?" Grommella-t-il. Mais il est toujours secoué de spasmes, séquelles de la séance de chatouilles. Et son sourire est toujours inoxydable. Juumonji me sauve la mise;

"La preuve que ton ADN est le même que le nôtre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on continuera à propager la rumeur comme quoi tes cheveux dissimulent tes cornes."

On rigole tous un bon coup, j'arrive à repérer celui de Hiruma: un rire d'hybride, à mi-chemin entre son rire masculin et lisse, authentique, et le son éraillé et aigu du Keh keh keh d'antan. Mamori, qui a disparu de la fenêtre, réapparaît subitement par la porte.

"Bon, sur ce!..." Déclare-t-elle en entrant, sans que qui que ce soit ne se lève (Hiruma cogne fort, je vous dis, faut qu'on se remette). Je remarque que derrière elle, Kurita et Musashi sont resté dehors et ont dû écouter la séance de torture. Mooont, les vicieux! Mais là, ce qui me tue, c'est que... Hiruma est resté au sol, certes, et a essayé de ramper sur le ventre pour aller faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Et c'est là que ça me tue: Mamori s'est assise sur lui, en bas de son dos.

"Mmmm-Mamo-nee?"

Mais Hiruma est plus rapide qu'elle et moi.

"Naaan! Dégage!" En remuant de manière assez pathétique, mais Mamori se contente de lui saisir les épaules avec les mains et de les pétrir... Elle le masse?

"Détends-toi, tu travailles trop et avec une séance de torture comme celle-là tu vas jamais t'en remettre!

"NAAAAN! J'ai dit: Nan! Laisse! Moi! Bordel! Naon!

-Ecrase.

-Laisse. Moi. Fais chier!..."

Je m'assieds et m'immobilise. Hiruma... fatigue? L'intonation est la même mais les pauses entre les mots deviennent moins... voulues...

"Arrête... Laisse... ...moi."

Il s'endort... _J'y crois pas!_

"Mais nan, putain, nan! Nan... Naon... nom..." ses mots s'étouffent derrière son bras, ses protestations se répètent mais... il... il... On se rapproche tous doucement pendant que Mamori lui masse les épaules et là, à ce moment-là, je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir l'expression que j'ai en ce moment. C'est l'étonnement qui nous anime, la curiosité, sans aucune mauvaise pensée derrière. Mamori soupire:

"J'en étais sûre. Il n'a pas dormi, encore cette nuit. Je crois qu'on va pas avoir le choix mais cette année, il va falloir essayer de prendre soin de lui, dans la mesure du possible.

-Prendre soin de Hiruma-san? C'est pas contre-nature, ça?" Énonce Togano.

"C'est très paradoxal. Mais il est incapable de se ménager pour des raisons que je commence enfin à saisir dans leur ensemble. Mais à nous tous, on arrivera bien à veiller sur lui." Continue-t-elle d'une voix neutre tout en lui massant les épaules. Hiruma-san a les yeux clos... dans nos têtes, on est bien capables de se dire qu'il fait semblant et qu'il nous écoute attentivement. Mamori se réajuste pour ne pas l'écraser (Fuck'je puisse respirer, aurait-il dit)

On médite la situation. Yuki nous fait savoir que Hiruma, premièrement, n'est pas du genre à se laisser protéger, ni à se laisser berner si on voulait la jouer fine et qu'il n'a d'ailleurs très probablement pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Alors en comptabilisant avec nos chances de réussite en la matière...

"Yuki-san, c'est peut-être pas la question..." je marmonne en regardant notre grand manitou à la respiration régulière. Je réfléchis à un moyen de clarifier ma pensée. "Déjà, pour commencer, le fait d'avoir choppé le Christmas Bowl tient du miracle, et pourtant on a réussi, en surpassant Shinryuji, Hakushuu et Ôjô au passage. Donc avec ça en tête, on va quand même pas se dire que quoi que ce soit est hors de notre portée, ce serait déshonorer les valeurs que ce démon nous a inculquées."

C'est bien la première fois que mes propos sont appuyés par des remarques telle que "bien vrai!" et autres enthousiastes approbations.

"Ensuite... franchement, Hiruma-san a toujours tout porté à bout de bras, même si on s'est démerdé tant bien que mal après que Gao nous l'aie fracassé. Tout le reste du temps, c'est lui qui s'est épuisé à la tâche. On est d'accord?

-C'est difficilement contestable..." Admit Yuki-san.

"Alors maintenant, il s'agit de savoir ce qu'on veut devenir: est-ce qu'on est toujours ces joueurs qui se laisseront guider, tenir par la main par un type qui réfléchira toujours à notre place, que ce soit sous prétexte qu'il s'agisse de notre point de vue du plus grand stratège de tout les temps, ou simplement notre nouveau quarterback de l'année?

-Bof... L'autre option c'est supposé être quoi?" Grommelle Juumonji avec un sourire en coin.

"L'autre option, c'est admettre qu'on a un cerveau et que malgré qu'on se fasse traiter de crétins, on a apprit à s'en servir un minimum. Y'aura des ratés, ça c'est sûr, mais c'est pas comme si on avait l'habitude. Alors soit on se laisse dorloter, soit on montre à Hiruma-san qu'on a grandi. Qu'on n'est pas loin de devenir des adultes responsables et que donc c'est un peu de sa faute à lui si on se préoccupe de son état. Et moi, franchement, j'ai bien envie qu'on me laisse essayer de gérer les situations, quitte à ce que je me plante, mais au moins pour que je progresse.

-T'envisage quoi, de le remplacer comme quarterback, ou comme secrétaire?" me raille Kuroki.

"T'as jamais eu l'impression qu'il nous traitait comme des enfants? Même à l'entraînement il ne nous lâchait pas d'une semelle. Si un jour j'entre à la NFL, mon discours de remerciement, ce sera pas envers le quarterback qui m'aura dicté la totalité de mon emploi du temps comme l'aurait fait ma maman. Si un jour j'ai des remerciements à faire, je veux pouvoir le remercier de m'avoir montré la voie... mais je m'égare, on en était où, là?"

Ils rigolent et Suzuna me tape les épaules en disant qu'elle est très fière de moi (Mamori aussi) donc je conclus:

"Je vais pas le laisser encore cette année décider du nombre de tours de terrain que je vais faire. Je suis pas bien imposant mais je suis assez grand pour savoir donner mon maximum sans qu'on me gueule dessus!

-Bien vrai!" Proclament-ils tous à ma suite.

"Moins fort!" Chuchote Mamori. On fixe avec attention le visage de Hiruma-san et bientôt on le dévisage carrément. C'est vrai, c'est la première fois qu'on le voit dormir... C'est vulnérable, quelqu'un qui dort. Il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi dans son sommeil. Et là, c'est le type le plus dangereux qu'on connaisse, qui dort.

Non pas que je sous-estime Agon, mais pour moi, Hiruma est pire. (et oui, ce jugement est tout à fait biaisé par le fait que je ne peux pas piffer Agon)

Bref... Hiruma qui dort, ça donne quoi? Hiruma qui est détendu. Qui ne bouge pas. Qui est calme. Qui a les yeux fermés. Qui n'est entouré d'aucune animosité.  
Bon dieu! Faut reprendre une photo!

"Yuki-san!

-Hai!

-Quoi?"

Et avant de pouvoir dire funnuraba, Yuki-san avait prit une photo du visage paisible de Hiruma et une photo d'ensemble, parce qu'effectivement, Mamori assise sur lui allongé par terre, en pleine séance de massage, c'est... hilarant.

"Il va falloir planquer cette photo...

-Je vous promets qu'au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins, vous subirez une castration des plus douloureuses..."

Là, j'ai su que Mamori avait beaucoup apprit de Hiruma-san. Tout est dans le regard...

* * *

Je me réveille en douceur. C'est rare... il m'arrive très souvent de me réveiller en sursaut. Surtout vu l'intensité des rêves que je fais. J'ouvre les yeux en me rappelant que je me suis endormi en pleine journée.

"Bien dormi?" Me dit Gen avec un sourire insupportable. Je me redresse dans le lit du local; vide si on ne compte ni ma présence ni la sienne. Bordel, endormi comme une princesse sous les draps blancs...

"Qu'est-ce que je fous ici?

-Tu te souviens quand ils t'ont sauté dessus pour...

-Certes.

-Et quand Anezaki t'a plaqué au sol pour...

-Certes.

-Te masser le dos?

-Certes.

-Tu t'es endormi.

-J'avais cru remarquer.

-Ils ont eu une discussion constructive et après cela, ils t'ont tous porté là, avec une extrême délicatesse pour ne pas troubler ton sommeil léger."

Je donnerai cher pour effacer ce sourire de ton putain de visage, enculé. Fous-toi de ma gueule et ça va te retomber dessus!  
D'un autre côté, si je me mets à rigoler ça va pas le faire non plus.

"Ca t'a fait du bien, au moins?"

Je manque de m'étrangler en entendant la question. "Du bien!" Comme si, comme si...  
Oui, certes, Gen n'a pas de mauvaises pensées derrière cette remarque. Il doit juste bien rire intérieurement du fait qu'immanquablement; ce genre de tournures de phrases me sort par les yeux, par réflexe. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai dompté mon langage pour demeurer ainsi.  
Mais il ne pense pas à mal. Et il a raison.

... oui. ça détend. Ça repose. Ma réponse affirmative consiste en un soupir profond alors que je m'assieds sur le matelas trop mou. Un soupir d'aise. A cause... ou grâce à, mais c'est la faute... la... employons une structure neutre; il ne fait pas bon d'utiliser des tournures de phrases trop laxistes: c'est la responsabilité de la manager si, cette journée, je vais pouvoir carburer à plein régime. Mais attends, j'ai bouffé combien de temps sur ma journée en récupérant comme ça?

"J'ai pieuté longtemps?

-Même pas une heure... en fait, trente-cinq minutes."

Bon plan.

"Tu as l'air content?"

Je le suis. Je suis content quand je me sens bien et que les choses se déroulent correctement. Aujourd'hui, techniquement, il n'y a pas de problème, le Christmas Bowl est derrière nous de toute façon et physiquement... les nœuds que j'avais accumulés dans le dos se sont dénoués, ma nuque est souple et pas raide comme hier soir, je suis reposé et frais. Tout baigne. Je hoche la tête pour répondre au fuckin' vieillard (ne pas perdre ses tics de langage)

"De quoi ils ont parlé?" Je demande en parlant de la marmaille qui s'agite dehors.

"Quand tu t'es endormi? Ah, ça, ils ont eu une discussion d'adultes. Je ne t'en parlerai pas.

-Pardon? Pourquoi ça?

-Ils grandissent, Hiruma. Toi-même, quand tu as une discussion avec moi ou une discussion que j'entends, il m'arrive souvent de ne pas la répéter, parce que ce sont tes affaires. Et là, ce sont les leurs.

-A la bonne heure! Tu vas me dire qu'ils sont en train de devenir responsables?

-Au moins, ils essayent. Et leurs efforts sont louables. Et par dessus le marché, c'est toi même qui disais l'autre jour ne pas vouloir répéter les mêmes erreurs qu'Anezaki."

Je le regarde puis jette un œil au dehors, tant bien que mal. Touché, vieux con.  
Hier même, j'étais... déchiré. Les Devil Bats de Deimon, c'était terminé pour moi... mais si j'y tenais vraiment je n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire: rester pour superviser matchs et entraînements... Tout ce que je faisais déjà, sans le poste de quarterback. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres moyens de rester connecté au monde du football en terminale. Et cette perspective était tout bonnement alléchante... j'aime trop ce sport et j'aime trop le Devil Bat que j'ai créé pour le laisser tomber en désuétude...

Mais parler ainsi du club que j'ai créé, parler ainsi de mon oeuvre me met tout de suite en garde sur un problème à éviter: c'est justement en étant aussi possessif qu'on en vient à foncer dans le mur. Anezaki, de cette façon, a empêché pendant longtemps à Sena de grandir, de s'épanouir. De devenir le petit bout d'homme qu'il est maintenant.

Si je ne leur laisse pas le club, si je ne leur confie pas... je ne leur rendrait pas service. Certes, pendant une année il continuerait de briller autant que mes capacités le permettraient, mais passé ce délai, il tomberait véritablement en cendres, très probablement. Alors il faut que je les lâche. Il faut qu'ils prennent la relève. Le Devil Bat va se casser la figure dans les débuts, mais... il suffit de les voir dehors pour savoir qu'il se relèvera encore et encore, à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
Et je dois dire que ça m'émeut.  
Le Devil Bat est mon oeuvre. Mon chef d'oeuvre.  
Et il me survivra.

"Hiruma?...

-... c'est rien. Je vais sortir."

Je suis encore un peu fatigué. Je vais prendre l'air, je vais manger... je vais me ressourcer un peu. Je suis claqué. Je me porterais mieux après. Je sors sans être vu; les morpions sont encore trop occupés à féliciter le Chuubou, c'est vrai qu'il a pu s'inscrire à Deimon, il va devenir le pilier de la défense, sans aucun doute. Les trois frangins s'en accommoderont sans doute: vu qu'il est très respectueux ils n'auront aucun problème avec lui. De plus, il reste le petit Komusubi qui assure grave malgré sa taille à pleurer. Pour ce qui est de Monta, son ambition atteint des sommets et son talent lui permet d'en supporter le poids. La fuckin' cheer sera un soutient infaillible, avec son sourire épatant. Elle ne lâche jamais rien la petite. Quant à Sena...

Je doute qu'ils trouveront un quarterback qui pourra se substituer à lui lorsqu'il faudra quelqu'un pour remonter les troupes. Guider les nouveaux dans l'obscurité. Cette année va être mouvementée, mais c'est la leur. Gen a raison. J'avais raison. Les petits Devil Bat, ceux de la deuxième génération vont devoir voler de leur propres ailes.  
Et je sais qu'ils ne me décevront pas.

* * *

Voilà-voilà, Angel Fantasy, j'ai exaucé ton souhait et espère avoir été à la hauteur. Je remarque que dans les yaoi, ce qui fait un bon yaoi c'est de savoir tenir longtemps sur la description. J'ai essayé de faire de même avec les chatouilles mais trop de description tuant la description, je n'ai pas poussé outre mes capacités, alors dis-moi si tu en as eu assez ^^ (J'ajoute donc tout de même que vu le dernier mp que j'ai reçu, je suis pas loin du strike... non? J'espère!)

Bref, vous autres, si vous avez aimé, remerciez Angel Fantasy qui m'a parlé de l'idée de chatouilles et de massage. Un peu étonnée au début, j'ai finalement accroché au concept. J'espère que ça vous convient.

Moi, en attendant, plus j'y pense et plus j'ai envie de faire la nouvelle année des Devil Bat. Vous savez pourquoi? Parce que j'ai tous les tomes (ENFIN), et dedans j'ai plein d'informations croustillantes sur l'année de première (et une info de premier ordre sur l'année de terminale) de mon petit chou de Sena! Mon petit chou de Hiruma, en revanche, est toujours aussi brumeux, mais je commence à cerner ce personnage. Ce qui n'est pas aisé mais ça va m'aider à écarter les OOC mouarfarfarf!

Bref, moi je sais plein de choseuh! Tout plein de choses que plein de fickeuses ne savent pas! Par exemple Yukimitsu a une grande soeur super-jolie, la grande soeur de Taka, celui qui marche dans le ciel, eh ben elle est hôtesse de l'air (encore plus fort que lui!) et Gao (oui y'a de H que dans la traduction des fans, je me suis habituées aux deux orthographes) bref Gao(h) a un petit frère et une petite soeur!

Et je sais un truc que tout le monde ignore sur le carnet de menaces. C'est énorme.

Mais je ne vais spoiler personne. Toutefois si j'ai le temps, je me vois bien faire un récap' des détails croustillants de l'histoire, qui ne sont pas dans les scans (faut acheter les livres! Achetez-les bordel!)

Mais je m'étale. Sur ce, à la prochaine! YAHA!


End file.
